


Singing by the Breath of Hieron

by ttto



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttto/pseuds/ttto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Singing by the Breath of Hieron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElGranVacio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElGranVacio/gifts).




End file.
